Forgotten
by ProwerPower95
Summary: Tails has an accident that leaves his friends heartbroken and miserable. Can they fix the problem or will it be permanent? I'm not spoiling it so read to find out. Rated T maybe M if the 1st chapter seems a bit violent with damage done.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again everybody this is my 3****rd**** story but I have news, I require 3 reviews for 1 extra chapter. I will always have an extra chapter waiting, I'm always a man of my word but no troll/flame reviews. Here's the new story.**

Chapter 1: The Accident

It's a sapphire blue sky with nothing in the world to do ever since Eggman has been imprisoned. Sonic is just taking a record speed of running around the world, Tails is working on new inventions, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald and so on. With old hobbies going in no one has time for each other with no adventure. Sonic overcame his fear of water by running over it so he's always in some other country away from old friends. Let's get right to Tails, he always worked on new inventions for both society and defenses in case a new threat emerges.

Working on making a new battery similar to a Chaos Emerald Tails tried to make a fake Master Emerald, more powerful than 3 Chaos Emeralds, to power the entire city of Mobotropolis. With constant failures Tails was always near to giving up until he had finally gotten an idea "Hmmm if artificial electricity and energy won't work maybe actual Chaos Emeralds will power it." Tails hoped it would work as he went to his plane and removed 2 Chaos Emeralds and went into his backyard to dig up another Chaos Emerald, hidden in case a new threat were to hunt for them.

Returning to his workshop Tails placed each of the Chaos Emeralds in separate see-through boxes while having the fake emerald in a huge see-through crate. Getting behind the control panels he activated the first emerald, showing no effect. "C'mon man work." Tails said activating the second emerald showing promising effect. "There we go, now let's go for one more." Finally activating the third emerald he saw that it made the entire city glow with electricity. "Success!" Tails yelled feeling successful after so many failed attempts.

Knuckles on Angel Island though felt worried as the Master Emerald glow. He looked into the Master Emerald to see another emerald. Knuckles was confused "Why does the Master Emerald show itself inside it?" (Yes I know that's confusing but play Sonic Adventure Knuckles storyline, you'll know what I'm talking about.) "It can't be a piece of the Master Emerald otherwise I'd be in the water. Can't be a Chaos Emerald either, Sonic and Tails always have at least 4 and it never reacted this way. Maybe I should check on the others, see if they know anything." Knuckles said gliding away from Angel Island towards Mobotropolis.

Amy and Cream were walking out of the mall with many clothes in hand. "Hey Cream you noticed the mall looks a bit brighter than usual?" Amy said to Cream wondering how the lights became as bright as they were. "Who knows, maybe an extra generator or it just happened. You know random things happen around here." Cream said actually feeling worried about the truth of it being random, dangerous even. "Probably, hey it's Knuckles." Amy said as Knuckles descended to the ground. "Hey girls, did you notice anything out of the ordinary today?" Knuckles asked hoping he was just paranoid instead of being right. "If you mean lights being brighter than normal then yes." Cream answered meaning if Knuckles was worried then something was wrong.

"That's not good; do you know where I can find Sonic or Tails?" Knuckles asked finally figuring out what's wrong. "Sonic's running around the world and Tails is usually in his workshop. Why? What's wrong?" Amy asked now worried. "If live Chaos energy is placed in an inanimate object then it will cause the Chaos Emeralds to detonate." Knuckles said. "How? Tails' plane was able to hold Chaos energy when we were fighting Eggman." Cream asked thinking about nothing but safety for everyone. "Yeah but the Chaos energy was in the Emeralds keeping them stable. This Chaos energy was pulled out by force and put into something that can't control it." Knuckles explained finally realizing who had the Chaos Emeralds nearby.

"I have to get to Tails' workshop fast." Knuckles said running off towards the Mystic Ruins. Back a Tails' workshop Tails started to feel concerned himself, and the electricity the emeralds were giving didn't help. "What's wrong now?!" Tails typed on the controls frantically trying to figure out what the malfunction was. Rouge was flying nearby hunting for the Chaos Emeralds herself. "Well there's some fireworks, probably cause by those jewels. Maybe Tails would be happy that I relief them from him." As Rouge flew to the roof she looked inside through a window seeing electricity fly from the emeralds. "Look at that beautiful gem! How'd he get that emerald from red anyway?"

Suddenly the workshop exploded sending Rouge flying into a tree with a broken arm. Tails was both lucky and unfortunate as he remained alive but he was blasted through several trees breaking almost every bone except his arm and leg. The entire city blacked out as well and Knuckles noticed that as well as seeing smoke from the direction he was headed. "I'm too late!" Knuckles yelled arriving at his destination. He looked around the smoldering ruins only to find shards of the emeralds. Rouge saw Knuckles looking around and approached him holding her right arm saying "I think he's still alive." Knuckles saw Rouge and asked calmly "What happened?" Rouge answered looking at the shards "It looks like the Master Emerald exploded, sorry Knuckles. Tails flew in that direction." Rouge looked in the direction of the broken trees lifting her head up. Knuckles looked at the direction and asked "That wasn't the Master Emerald; it must've been a fake. Are you ok though?" Rouge nodded and they both walked towards Tails direction.

Tails who was barely conscious was limping towards his remaining workshop. "I've got to finish my work, I've got to." Tails said coughing up blood before collapsing with his vision blurry he saw a red and white figure walking towards him before he passed out. "We've got to get him to a hospital Rouge." Knuckles said lifting up Tails. "Yeah me too for my broken arm, but I can still fly there myself." Rouge said feeling pain surge through her arm. Knuckles ran towards the hospital carrying Tails while Rouge flew there reaching it within 5 minutes trying desperately to save one of their closest friends.

**1 day later**

Everybody was there to see if Tails will live, even Sonic. A deer nurse came out of Tails' room showing worry in her face. Everyone knew that the news would be bad by the expression that was shown. Amy asked with tears "Will he be ok?" The nurse sighed and said "I'm afraid there's bad news."

**A/N What do you think the bad news is everyone? What will happen to our best fox friend in the world? Find out in 3 reviews, see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Self

**I had to repost this guys so the reviews might restart. Don't worry I'll make a free chapter for that.**

Chapter 2: Inner Self

"I'm afraid he's in a coma. He has a chance of dying. If he survives he will suffer brain damage." the nurse said with a straight face. "What kind of damage nurse?" Cream said with tears flowing down her cheeks. The nurse looked at her clip board to see what effects may occur and said "Only one thing will occur, however we don't know what will happen. It can be epilepsy, a tumor, amnesia etc. Only some of those things can recover in time or therapy." Sonic smiled knowing now that there's hope for his best friend to get back to normal and asked "Can we see him?" The nurse looked into Sonic's eyes seeing hope and answered "Yes but you have a hour before visiting hours are finished."

Sonic and his friends walked into the gruesome room to see Tails completely bandaged with only his eyes, three bangs on his forehead and an arm with a pulse stat on his finger. Sonic, Amy and Cream ran up to him while Knuckles and Rouge looked on. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get the Chaos Emeralds to heal you." Sonic said with sadness. "I'm afraid that won't work Sonic, the Chaos Emeralds have been destroyed." Knuckles said with his eyes close but knowing Sonic is glaring at him. "What? How?" as Knuckles started explaining Amy and Cream started rubbing Tails' chest whispering "Please be ok Tails."

In Tails' mind though a different event was happening. Tails woke up in a pitch-black room hardly able to breathe and feeling heavier than usual. "Ugh God that hurt. Where am I anyway?" Tails thought to himself. Hearing an other worldly voice talk to him saying "You're home." Tails was scared now feeling vulnerable. "Who are you?!" Tails asked showing fear. "Do not feel scared fox. I will not harm you. I am what you fear and hate. I am the reason you are sad and angry. I'm also what you love and embrace. I am the reason y care and happy. I have no name but I am two things. Your mind and insanity." Tails was in shock and asked "Show yourself." "Very well but be prepared on what you see." the voice faded and started making itself behind Tails. "You look just like..." Tails couldn't say the last word. "Like you, I told you I'm your mind and insanity." the creature said shape shifting into Sonic "Also what you love." "Why am I here?" Tails asked no longer feeling scared. "You are here to find your revelation. There is a quick way out but there will be consequences if you do without finding your revelation." as the creature spoke a door appeared behind him and a library surrounded them both. "You are surrounded by your memories, both known and hidden memories. I will appear when you find your revelation or when you decide to leave, goodbye."

With the goodbye Tails started getting to work on finding his revelation. Back in the outside world Sonic was angry with himself. "GOD! Why wasn't I there for him?!" Sonic screamed. Amy turned to Sonic showing tears "Calm down Sonic, yelling isn't going to make him better. Only time will tell. All we can do is hope for the best." Sonic closed his eyes and crossed his arms explaining why he was more saddened than the rest. "Amy, you know my history between me and him. We may not be brothers by blood but our friendship bond makes us brothers. He relies on me and I rely on him. I can't imagine my life without him." that speech made Amy cry even more. The nurse came in to announce visiting time was over. Everyone left and before Sonic left he whispered "If you die buddy at least know I'll be here when you pass. Please wake up though."

**Late in the night.**

Sonic sleeps through a nightmare, seeing his best friend Tails. "TAILS!" Sonic screamed in joy of seeing his buddy. As he ran towards him he slowly shattered like glasses with his voice saying "Why weren't you there to protect me? Why did you leave me? Why?" Tails said in an echoed voice. Sonic shut his ears saying "No, no, no this can't be real. It can't be real!" seeing his best friend again he looked on instead of running fearing it would happen again. This time though Tails was crying saying "Goodbye, Sonic."

Waking up covered in sweat Sonic looked around him worried from his terrible nightmare. "Hopefully it was just a nightmare and not anything more." Sonic said to himself falling back on his pillow but not being able to get back to sleep. Morning slowly crept up through the horizon but Sonic didn't care, all he cared about was the time he could see his best friend again.

**Tails' Mind**

"How many memories do I have? This place is endless." Tails said looking throughout the library full of memories. "I was into flying through the skies by seeing a sky show when I was 3? That explains a lot." Tails both enjoyed him seeing through his past memories and was miserable not seeing his friends for a few days. "The shape shifter said he'd show up either when I'm ready to give my answer of my revelation or if I'm ready to leave. But I would be punished if I left without my revelation." Tails started to think what the consequence would be. "If I left without my revelation it wouldn't exist but what wouldn't exist? My intelligence, friendship, my generosity?" With each book he read about his memories he slowly began to look to the door of freedom to see his friends once more. "Maybe a few more books will help."

As he read through he began to hear a voice. "Come on, wake up. Please." The voice belonged to Sonic who was at the hospital looking after Tails. "Sonic?! Can you hear me? Can you help?" Tails yelled not knowing he couldn't speak. The shape shifter appeared saying "You can hear but you can not speak. Only you and myself can hear your voice." The shape shifter approached Tails and transformed into Cosmo. "I am the reason you are sad and why you feel pain." Tails remained unfazed knowing that wasn't actually Cosmo but grasped a clue. With the final words said the shape shifter left and gave time for Tails to think. "He was me, then turned into Sonic and Cosmo. How do they work with my memories, good and bad?" Tails didn't know his answer and continued his search.

**That is an updated version of chapter 2 and will try to work on the next chapter today. Which reminds me, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Week of Misery

**Hello again people, same day, different chapter and 4 hours until my Christmas party. Here's chapter 3 that I owe. Soon I'll make a chapter 4 from the 3 reviews I missed and I'll wait for 1 more review for a chapter 5. Making me work hard.**

Chapter 3: Week of Misery

For the past week everyone has been uneasy since Tails got into a coma. Sonic could barely sleep, Knuckles kept punching stones instead of standing in front of the Master Emerald, Amy and Cream cried worrying about him and Rouge was still recovering with her broken arm. "If only I caught on sooner!" Knuckles screamed punching rocks as big as cars. Sonic came to the Master Emerald altar after he returned from the hospital. "Knuckles, I have an idea." Knuckles looked at Sonic wondering what it was. "What is it?" Sonic showed worry on his face hoping he would answer what he wants.

"Well you know how the Chaos Emeralds are destroyed does the Master Emerald…" Sonic was being interrupted by Knuckles. "Won't work Sonic for two reasons. First I won't let anyone remove the Master Emerald from its altar. Second even if I was willing the Chaos energy made the Master Emerald unstable if moved by us and we'd suffer the same fate as Tails." Sonic looked down feeling his hopes slowly fade. "Is there anything we can do?" Knuckles thought and said, "The Sol Emeralds aren't linked to the Master Emerald, as far as I know. Lets try finding Blaze or Silver, maybe they'll know about the Sol Emeralds." "Ok, you know any spot to search for them?" Sonic asked. "Probably Red Mountain. It'd be hot for Blaze and has enough room for Silver to train with his powers." Knuckles explained. "Nice, you can stay and defend your emerald, I'll find those two."

**Meanwhile in Tails' mind.**

"THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING! WHERE'S MY REVELATION?!" Tails screamed throwing his recently read book at a bookcase. The shape shifter appeared once again in the form of Knuckles. "Remain calm, you've almost found it." Tails looked at the shape shifter and said "Says the one who took the form of someone with a short fuse." "Well excuse me for warning you about consequences of the easy way out." The shape shifter responded. "Can you at least tell me what my revelation is?" Tails asked. The shape shifter transformed into Amy and said "You are close, just a little more time." The stalling was annoying Tails but decided to play along "Five more books and that's it." The shape shifter changed into Tails and said "Very well, better be lucky enough to find it within the five books you choose." With that the shape shifter faded while Tails picked out five books he decided to read.

**Amy's home**

"Come on Cream, don't cry I have a feeling he'll wake up." Amy said trying to comfort her closest friend. "And if you're wrong Amy?" Cream said with her hands in her eyes and tears creeping out of them. "Then I'll miss him too, it won't be easy to adapt but we can get through the tough times. We always have right?" Amy responded forgetting her love for Sonic in Creams concern. "True, I hope he does wake up so I can hold him again. I love him Amy!" Cream admitted to Amy. "I knew you always did, and that's why I'm worried for you. You and Sonic are the ones taking this the hardest, you both love him as a family member and as a soul-mate." Amy said to Cream. "Thanks for being here for me, like you said we can only hope for the best." Cream said hugging Amy who rubbed her head.

**Red Mountain**

"Where can those love birds be?" Sonic said running around the hills until he heard an explosion louder than usual. He looked around the corner to see Blaze controlling the lava. "Wow Blaze you've gotten better at you fire powers." Sonic said to Blaze who turned to Sonic. "Hi Sonic, what brings you here?" Blaze said as Silver descended next to her. "Hey Silver, listen you know how Tails is in the hospital after the explosion?" Blaze looked down while Silver said "Yes, unfortunately. Why?" Sonic looked at Blaze and asked "Are the Sol Emeralds intact? I have a plan to heal Tails." Blaze looked at Sonic and rubbed her head "Yeah they kind of exploded." Sonic looked down angry at another dead end while Silver and Blaze mistook it as aggression towards them. "Uh Sonic they glowed for some reason, brighter than usual and I pulled Blaze out of the explosion before it happened." Explained Silver worried that Sonic would attack him. "No, I know it's not your fault. Knuckles explained everything." Sonic said while Blaze and Silver exhaled. "I'll see you two around." Sonic said running off.

**Master Emerald Altar**

Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald wondering if his new plan would work. "Maybe it's a risk we'll have to take, I hope it's not a mistake." Knuckles thought as Sonic arrived. "So what are you thinking about?" Sonic asked knowing it had to be another backfire plan. "Well it'll hurt me a lot, not physically but my home." Knuckles said feeling his new plan crush his pride. "We might have to destroy the Master Emerald. Its pieces will still have power to give energy, probably to heal Tails." "But I thought you said we'll suffer the same thing Tails did." Sonic said feeling worried about another backfire. "I did but the saying desperate times calls for desperate measures works right here. There might be side effects though." Knuckles said while Sonic made the 'Of course' face and asked "Positive or negative?" Knuckles closed his eyes and said "The best and worst is immortality and Tails will wake up from his coma is the good thing. The bad thing is that he might have a chance of dying in some inhumane ways possible." Sonics eyes filled with anger "He will not die like a monster and have you ever considered immortality as a curse?" Knuckles kept a blank face knowing Sonic was right. "Fine, it's always an option though." Knuckles said to Sonic. "I have to go see how he's doing, I'll see you soon Knuckles."

**Will Tails ever escape his madness without consequences? Will Sonic find a way to revive Tails before he suffers any further? The next chapter awaits…after I eat with my family. Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Price of Freedom

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay I know I owe like 5 chapters but it's tough when your laptop is dead with a difficult plug in charger. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Price for Freedom

Tails was out of patience with reading countless books to find his revelation with no success. "For the love of Mobius it's nowhere! That shape shifter is a lying snake!" Tails yelled after reading his 5th and final page. The shape shifter appeared once more stating "I'm not lying, but if you wish to leave you can. You must wait for one more day before you can return to the awakened world though after you enter that door." Tails looked angry but said nothing entering the door to his friends in mourning.

**In the real world**

Silver and Blaze felt bad after destroying Sonics hopes of reviving Tails from his coma. They decided to find the shards of the Sol Emeralds from an idea Blaze had came up with. "Silver, do you think even after the emeralds are destroyed they still emit power?" Silver looked at Blaze confused and answered "Yeah, they don't give out as much energy when whole but they still have energy. Why?" Blaze grinned and said "Maybe we can reconstruct one of the Sol Emeralds and help out." Silver smiled and said "That's why I love you Blaze, you're a genius." Blaze blushed and both ran off searching for a Sol Emerald.

Sonic waiting beside Tails had bags under his eyes from restless sleep and never ending nightmares for the past week. "I know you can pull through buddy. Together we're invincible." Sonic. Amy showed up sitting next to Sonic guessing correctly that it is where Sonic would be. "How are you feeling Sonic?" Amy asked not realizing Sonic was exhausted from searching for answers getting nearly any sleep. He looked at Amy, grinned and answered "How do you think? I'm tired, sad and still wielding hope that is slipping away. Why aren't you asking me on a date though? You always ask when we meet." Amy had a straight face, looked at Tails and said "This is more important than having you as my date, this is a matter of friendship and will." Sonic looked at Amy and said "I guess you're right. I'm tired Amy." Sonic said before falling asleep leaning on Amy's shoulder while she stroked his quills back.

Rouge had completely recovered from her broken arm. "I maybe a girl but I'm tough. With that said I have to go see how Knuckles is doing." Rouge said to the doctor while leaving the hospital. Flying quite fast she reached the Master Emerald altar and spotted Knuckles. "Hey Knuckie, you been keeping tabs on your friends?" Knuckles crossed his arms and said "Which one, the tired one or the sleeping one?" Rouge looked annoyed "I said friends, meaning both." Knuckles calmed down by his mistake and said "Sonic is killing himself to save Tails, not literally. Tails, well you already know how he is." Rouge looked serious and asked "Do you think Sonic will break?" Knuckles nodded no and asked "Hold on, you're not planning on taking the Master Emerald are you?" Rouge once again looked annoyed. "If I was planning on taking it you wouldn't see it." Knuckles remained silent while Rouge flew off thinking of something to help out.

Cream no longer cried because she couldn't. She decided to take the trade 'Out of sight, out of mind.' Easier said than done, anything yellow made her think of Tails' fur and himself. "Will he ever wake up. It's been too long." Cream said spinning her finger around a teacup. Vanilla heard Cream say that and entered saying "You know he'll wake up, he's a strong man you know." Cream looked up at her mother and said "True but the doctor said that he's in a rare form of a coma and he has either brain damage or dies." Vanilla closed her eyes but said "Please Cream, have hope. If you give up you'll feel guilty on both ends." Cream stood up and slowly walked out of the kitchen, before leaving she said "I love him mother but I have to let him go."

**12 hours pass**

Tails is screaming his lungs out on how long it takes for him to wake up. "If you think this is funny shape shifter you're wrong!" Tails said before screaming in pain from a burning sensation on his fore head. "Your consequence starts here, when you see me you will remember everything. When I'm gone I take your memories with me. I am your mind, remember that." Said the shape shifter not being seen but his voice feeling familiar. Afterwards Tails felt something else, soothing and relaxation. "What is this? It feels incredible! My arms, my ribs my headache, my everything feels better!" Tails was lost in pleasure not knowing whether it was the shape shifter or something else.

**Real world**

"You're great with your powers Silver, reconstructing an Emerald." Blaze said to Silver who was rubbing the back of his head smiling. "Well you came up with the idea Blaze. It's a good thing too I feel the power fading from the Emerald." Silver said holding a Sol Emerald over Tails healing him. Sonic entered the room and looked angry at Silver and Blaze "What are you doing?!" Sonic said with a clenched fist. Blaze looked scared and explained "We're healing Tails with a reconstructed Sol Emerald, with luck it'll awaken him from his coma. If not it will heal his bones, either way it's good news." Sonic calmed down and dashed towards Tails. "How long will it take Silver?" Sonic asked not being able to wait for another moment. "It should take effect in about 10 seconds, since how long we've been here." Answered Silver. In those 10 seconds Tails heart beat monitor went berserk while his bones moved back into place. "Come on buddy. Come on!" In an extra 20 seconds Tails gasped for air and his eyes opened scanning the room and unbeknownst to Sonic and the others he was still unconscious. "Tails! You're alive!" Sonic said hugging Tails who closed his eyes. "Sonic, he's probably tired from the Emerald. It did do a lot on his body in the past 30 seconds." Silver said smiling. "Yeah, you may be right. At least he's alright I have to go tell the others." Sonic said running out the hospital.

Cream held a sad face just waiting for her love to awaken not knowing he's alive. Vanilla entered her room and said "Are you going to be okay honey?" Cream didn't look at her mother but answered "I don't know if I will be mom. Amy said time will tell. I think time is just being mean." Before Vanilla talked to Cream again they heard a knock on the door. Vanilla answered it to see a smiling blue hedgehog. "Hi Vanilla, is Cream around?" Sonic said looking inside. "Yes but she's not in a good mood. Is this visit important?" Vanilla asked. Sonic nodded and was allowed to see Cream. "Hi Cream, I have news." Cream closed her ears expecting the worst but Sonic removed them. "Tails is alive!" Cream couldn't say anything by the greatest news she's ever gotten. "I have to go tell the others about this!" Sonic said being hugged by Cream who was crying tears of joy "I have to do the same." Cream said leaving the house along with Sonic to spread the news.

**12 hours pass**

Tails finally seeing another door entering it to find himself with an empty hospital room but feeling something off. "I'm free at last." Tails said getting off the bed with ease. "Hello nurse. Where's my house from here?" Tails asked with the nurse saying "About five blocks from here then make a left. You'll be there in about 20 minutes." "Thanks a lot miss." Tails thanking the nurse and being on his way. Halfway there he passed Amy but Tails didn't notice her, Amy noticed him. "Hi Tails, how are you feeling?" Amy asked seeing Tails confused. "Um I'm fine." Tails said feeling as though something is missing "Come on, we have to find the others!" Amy said before Tails pulled his arm away. "Sorry miss but you must have me mistaken for someone else." Amy now felt something was wrong. "Tails are you sure you're okay?" Tails was getting annoyed "Listen lady calling me Tails is getting annoying. My name is Miles but leave me alone." With that being said Amy figured it out. "He has amnesia!"

**Boom people that is why the title is called 'Forgotten'. Currently in the process of making the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night of Horror

**I promised I would make the next chapter immediately and I meant it. I don't know if my dad will take away my laptop before I finish though. Lets go!**

Chapter 5: Night of Horror

Tails ran towards his home after running across Amy whom he didn't recognize. "This must be my home. It looks like my head after all." Tails entered his home feeling off once again, this time a memory came to him. "I remember the explosion and Knuckles and Rouge running to save me but that's it. Who was that other lady though, and who was she referring by 'others'?" He then ran out of his home remembering the location of the altar. "Maybe Knuckles can help me out." On his way to the altar he came across Sonic who hugged him but Tails pushed him away "What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked not knowing yet of Tails amnesia. "Lay off with the hugging man." Tails said feeling suspicious. "Come on Tails, we have to…" Sonic said before being cutting off by Tails. "Will you guys shut up about calling me Tails!" Tails yelled. "That's your nickname though." Sonic said to Tails who was getting mad. "My name is MILES! Not Tails!" Sonic finally caught on the amnesia. "You have to remember your brother." Sonic said before Tails started walking off towards the altar saying "I don't have a brother."

Sonic felt heart broken by what had been said and ran to Silver and Blaze for questions. Reaching them in Ice Cap Zone trying to see how much heat Blaze can hold before the cold overwhelms her. "Hey Silver does the Sol Emeralds have any negative effects on the user?" Silver looked at Sonic in confusion and said "Other than feeling tired afterwards no. Why? Did something happen to Tails?" Sonic looked down and said "He doesn't remember me." Silver rubbed his chin trying to think what could've went wrong. "How did he get in a coma in the first place?" Silver asked. "We're going to have to ask Knuckles and Rouge. They know the whole story." Sonic said looking in the direction of the altar. "Ok, me and Blaze will try to find Rouge, you go find Knuckles. Hey Blaze, training is over!" Silver said as he pulled Blaze out of the melted snow. "I heard everything, let's go." Blaze said while she and Silver ran to G.U.N. headquarters.

Back to Tails reaching the altar greeting Knuckles "Hey Knuckles, thanks for saving me from that harsh day." Knuckles grinned and said "No problem, you ok though?" Tails was getting annoyed by that question but saw Knuckles as a friend and responded "Yeah, I'm fine. How's the Master Emerald? Rouge try to steal it again?" Knuckles laughed and said "No, Sonic was worried for you though. I actually recommended bringing you Master Emerald pieces to heal you but he denied it." Tails felt off again by the name Sonic but kept it to himself. "Do you know anything about a pink hedgehog Knuckles?" Knuckles turned to Tails and said "Yeah, she's Amy. Why you love her?" Knuckles said sarcastically while Tails blushed but kept a straight face. "No, it's not that. Do you know whom she was talking about when she said 'others'?" Knuckles started getting suspicious by that statement. "She must've been talking about us, your friends." Knuckles said hearing Sonic approach. "Here's one of them, hey Sonic!" Knuckles called out while Tails grew angry at the familiar face. As Sonic and Knuckles had a handshake Tails felt betrayed. "Those guys must've gotten to my friend too, who can I trust?!" Tails said in his mind before running off without Sonic or Knuckles noticing.

As Rouge exited G.U.N. headquarters she was met by Silver and Blaze. "Hey Rouge, do you remember anything when Tails was blasted away by the explosion?" Blaze said while Rouge chuckled a little at the irony "Normally I'm the one giving interviews, but yeah his workshop exploded by the Chaos Emeralds malfunctioning to a fake emerald." Silver started thinking "Maybe it was the Chaos energy that caused the problem." Rouge looked at Silver and asked "What problem?" Blaze answered "Tails might have amnesia. He forgot all about Sonic after all." "That's weird, speak of the devil." Rouge said as she saw Tails run towards Rouge. "Hi Rouge, can we talk?" Tails said not recognizing Silver and Blaze as friend or foe. "Sure, what is it?" Tails pulled out a diamond he had bought during his run as bribery to Rouge incase his believed enemies got to her. "Here, that's for saving me from the explosion." Tails said as Rouge gasped at the diamond and her suspicion disappeared. "You remember the explosion and my name along with me saving you?" Rouge asked Tails. "Yeah, you and Knuckles." Rouge was surprised that Tails remembered that and asked "Does the name Sonic mean anything to you?" Tails felt betrayed once more and didn't answer. "Mobius to Tails, are you in there?" Rouge said which caused Tails to run as fast as he can to his home and cry at the name-calling.

"They got to them, those…monsters got to my saviors. My friends are all gone!" Tails screamed reaching his home feeling hurt until a moment came. He suddenly remembered everything and saw a figure. "Tails, come here my love." The voice was sincere and caring. The figure came from the shadows and he saw it "Cosmo!" Tails ran towards Cosmo sharing a passionate kiss for a full minute. When their lips departed he didn't see Cosmo. "Cosmo? Where did you go?" Tails said before hearing crying. "Hello? Cosmo?" He turned to see Cosmo in the corner crying and saying "You killed me. Why did you kill me? I loved you and you killed me." Tails began to cry and said "I'm sorry, you wanted me to but I didn't." Cosmo didn't listen and looked at Tails. "Now I'm going to kill you. You took my life and now I'm taking yours!" Cosmo screamed pulling out a smaller version of the cannon of the Blue Typhoon. Tails couldn't move and saw the cannon light up in his face.

After that the light faded and Tails saw the faces of the familiar loved ones. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and everyone else taunting him. "Murderer. Heartless. Useless." And other countless hurtful words were thrown at Tails until he couldn't take it anymore "STOP!" he screamed until he was in a familiar room. The shape shifter appeared "I told you I'm your mind and insanity." Tails looked angry but was glad the voices were gone. "Why are you doing this? Why can't I remember my friends while I'm awake." Tails clenched his fists. "The mind holds memories, only the books you read and the incident that got you into the coma are your only memories awake. Asleep you remember everything, I can force certain things into your insanity as well as memories." Tails paced while the shape shifter talked. "It will never be too late to find your revelation though. Asleep you will find me and the books that hold your memories." Tails walked over to the shape shifter and tried to punch him with no success since his fist went right through him. "This is my world and my rules." With that being said the shape shifter punched through Tails' stomach and said "Now WAKE UP!" Tails woke up in his bed covered in sweat with a pain in his stomach but doesn't have a hole. He remembered the shape shifter however knowing with each passing day his sanity is at risk.

**Well for now that's it, battery is almost dead and will Tails keep his sanity or will he be put in an asylum for good. Wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pursuit

**Hi everyone, I'm in a terrible mood right now since this chapter was finished on my laptop but was taken by my step mom before I uploaded this now on a different computer. Just shut up and enjoy.**

Chapter 6: The Pursuit

Tails had passed through a sleepless night, petrified to sleep in case his insanity strikes like last time. The sun peeked over the horizon brightening up Tails' room which made him wake up entirely. "What am I going to do? That creature is going to kill me, if not my sanity." Tails said to himself feeling his stomach growl. "I have to get something to eat though. This outfit should do." Tails said grabbing a hoodie and jeans tucking one of tails in there to remain unrecognizable. "I hope I don't run into my stalkers." Tails said to himself scanning the street he looked at before leaving.

"What can we do to get his memory back?" Sonic asked Knuckles pacing. "There are two methods I know on how to get them back. Either he remembers something specific about us or…we hit him again." Sonic looked at Knuckles angry but knew he was right. "If we'll go that far to do it fine just don't hit him hard enough to regret it." Sonic said while Knuckles nodded. "Let's check up on Blaze and Silver to see if they picked up anything from Rouge." Knuckles said. "Yeah, I've also have to let Cream and Amy know about Tails." Sonic said before leaving to find the girls.

Rouge back a G.U.N. HQ was looking into the center of the diamond Tails gave her and wondered "What if Silver and Blaze were right? What if Tails truly had amnesia? If he does why did he give me this beauty, does he love me?" Rouge chuckled at the humorous thought before leaving to see if she can find answers of her own. Rouge quickly noticed a walking figure that stuck out of the crowd and felt suspicious. She shrugged it off almost too late as the very last second she noticed an inflated leg in one of the jeans before going around the corner. "Is he trying to hide?" Rouge said following Tails. Blending amongst the crowd Rouge pulled out a gadget that has a tracking device on it and pretended to bump into Tails to slip it into his pocket. "Watch where you're go…" Tails noticed Rouge as a betrayer the previous day and ran as fast as he could. "That might be helpful enough to keep him in our sight." Rouge mumbled before flying off investigating herself.

Knuckles reached Windy Valley to find Silver trying to control the debris from the tornado and Blaze igniting it. "You guys keep getting dangerous with this training. Listen did you guys get anything from Rouge?" Knuckles said punching debris that came in his direction. "No, Tails didn't run from either of us but greeted Rouge like he knew her and ran after a short conversation." Blaze said building up the fire and heat inside the tornado. "She did tell us though that Tails remembered her and ran after she asked him about Sonic." Silver said raising large rocks from the ground and throwing them for distance. "Interesting, he remembered me and Rouge and thanked us for saving his life but doesn't remember anyone else. Is it because of the day we saved him?" Knuckles thought to himself before leaving Silver and Blaze to continue their world-wide training.

Sonic reached Amy's home to tell her the news and knocked on her door. Amy opened the door to show tears on her face. "Amy, Tails can't…" Sonic was interrupted by Amy "Remember us. I know, and so does Cream." Amy said showing Sonic Cream who was lying down on her couch crying her eyes out. "Amy told me what happened Sonic." Cream sobbed hoping Sonic had an answer to the problem they had. "Well if you guys know then you have to wonder how we'll fix this right." Sonic said looking at Amy. "Actually no, we haven't got an idea." Amy said looking down "Well me and Knuckles came up with two ideas to help. The first would be to do something significant about us to jog his memory. The second, which I hope doesn't come to, is to…cause him head trauma." Amy and Cream looked at Sonic in disbelief. "We can't do that to him, he's our friend!" Cream yelled while Sonic stood his ground. "I said I hope it doesn't go down like that. Plus if he was our friend and not afraid of us he should remember us." Cream lowered her head while Amy placed her palm on Sonics shoulder. "If he means that much to you Sonic I will help. What about you Cream?" Cream looked at Amy with tears and nodded "If he will remember us again fine, just don't kill him." Cream said. "I don't plan to Cream. Let's go."

Rouge flying around to find Knuckles had no success and tried something that might cost her some patience from Knuckles. "Oh Knuckie! I'm on my way to the Master Emerald! Better show up before I get there!" Soon enough she heard yelling a few blocks away. "IF YOU TOUCH THAT EMERALD YOU'LL END UP IN THE HOSPITAL WITH MORE THAN JUST A BROKEN ARM!" Knuckles screamed. "Chill out Knuckles, I used that joke to find you. Anyway do you know anything about Tails having amnesia?" Rouge asked Knuckles who was still red with anger. "Yeah, he seems to only remember you and me. I think he's triggered to run off by his nickname being said." Knuckles said while Rouge held her chin. "That explains a lot, why would he give me a diamond though?" Rouge asked pulling out the diamond as proof. "Maybe he thought bribery was the best way to get you on his side, maybe a thank you for saving his life. Who knows but him?" Knuckles said being handed a watch. "That Red is a watch that has a tracking app on it. Before I flew off to find you I ran into fox boy and planted a tracking device on him before he ran off." Rouge said. "Then we have to go find Sonic to bring down Tails. Hopefully he won't put up a fight." Knuckles said running to meet Sonic at the altar with Rouge following.

Tails felt extremely hungry from the long walk and run from his house to the store, still paranoid of his insanity and his forgotten friends. "I could eat the moon right now." Tails said to himself before feeling an insane episode catching on. "Not again!" Tails yelled in his head making his way in an alleyway. He saw everything that made him angry, Eggman, his childhood bullies and everything in between. Feeling so much rage Tails' eye sight grew red and he repeatedly punched a brick wall until his knuckles started to bleed. Sonic and his friends arrived and saw Tails lose his mind slowly and cry at the fox. Sonic couldn't take seeing his best friend hurt anymore and decided to approach. "Calm down Tails, just take it easy." Sonic approached Tails slowly who spotted Sonic and backed off. Tails heard different words in a demonic tone. "It's time to die fox!" Knuckles came out from the corner and said "We're not going to hurt you buddy." Tails heard "This'll go faster if you don't resist." Tails looked terrified and yelled "STAY AWAY FROM ME SHAPE SHIFTER!" Knuckles eyes widened as he had finally understood what was going on. Tails ran off after he finished his sentence and everyone took chase.

Cream and Rouge started flying towards Tails as well spying on him from the roof top. Amy was being held by Cream until she reached a decent speed and started running on her own to keep up. Tails looked behind him to see Sonic catch up faster so Tails started ripping his clothes off to set free his trapped tail for extra speed yelling "You're not getting me without a fight!" Now matching Sonics speed Tails gave everyone a run for their money but no one gave up. Turning into another alley way after a few blocks on the street Tails seemed to disappear. "Everyone look for Tails." Sonic announced. Tails who was hiding inside an abandoned building entering through a window heard "You're just making it worst for yourself." Tails kept quiet in fear of being caught. Knuckles came around and started searching through buildings. To Tails' luck he went through the wrong building while Cream and Rouge flew on the roofs in case he flew up in the sky. Sonic and Amy searched throughout the alleys to find their friend with no success.

Tails felt home free until he was spotted by Knuckles who saw him through a window. "Guys he's over here!" Knuckles yelled which cause Tails to fly off this time with everyone not far from him. Tails kept flying as fast as he could until he reached his home and blasted through the window. Everyone started to enter Tails' home in order to help him but careful after seeing his anger in the alley where they started. Tails went into his closet and grabbed one of his inventions which is labeled "Energy Blaster" and waited in his room cornered.

Amy entered first with her hammer and Tails had her at gunpoint causing Amy to scream in fear but not pain. Everyone soon entered looking down the barrel of Tails' weapon. "What do you want from me?" Tails asked in a crazed voice. "We want you to remember us." Sonic said but Tails heard "For you to die!" Tails screamed "SHUT UP!" with the outburst Amy charged with her hammer as Tails took aim and fired. Amy got lucky as she wasn't hit, her hammer wasn't as lucky as it was blasted in the wall. Sonic took the opportunity to break Tails' weapon while Amy tackled him to the ground. "GET OFF DEMONS!" Tails screamed. "Amy pin his arm. I have the other. Rouge and Cream keep his legs down. Knuckles DO IT!" Sonic yelled while Tails heard "You made us work. We warned you it would go easier if you didn't resist. Time to suffer!" Knuckles got on one knee and said "Sorry about this kiddo." Tails heard "Game Over." Tails screamed "FINISH IT!" and with one swift punch by Knuckles Tails was knocked out.

**This took longer than I thought. Anyway what do you think Knuckles now knows that the others don't? I owe one more free chapter before it's pricey again. See you guys tomorrow and have a happy New Years!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape History

**Sorry it took so long guys, the terms of usage is a pain to find and I'm bored out of my mind. I also had to attend to two birthday parties and a barbeque because of New Years. Have fun with the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Escape History

**Tails' Mind**

Tails awakens once again to the familiar library. "This place again. I've had enough! What do you want from me?!" Tails yelled with no answer. "Tell me what to do!" Tails yelled again with an answer. "You know what I want. For you to find you're revelation. It will free both me and you." The shape shifter said appearing behind Tails who didn't turn around. "How will you be free? You're stuck in my head." Tails said crying for mercy for his mind. "Do you think I wanted to be insanity? Everything changes with either time or deeds done." The shape shifter turned around making it a back to back conversation. "If you want to change why not help?" Tails asked walking to a book shelf to find his revelation before he wakes up. "Because you control everything. I however tamper with them. What your senses don't want to feel. To push you to hurry before your mind is completely lost." The shape shifter said turning into Cream. "How long will it be before I lose it completely?" Tails asked ending back to back conversation. "A day at most, if you find your revelation after that you'll still be insane. There's a chance of positive insanity too, there will be negative insanity forever though." After those words the shape shifter vanished leaving Tails to continue his search.

**Real World**

Tails is unconscious and is tied down to his bed to prevent an escape when he awakens. "Knuckles, are you sure Tails will remember us when he wakes up?" Sonic asked while looking at Tails. Knuckles crossed his arms and said "Not in this scenario. Not even all the blunt trauma in the world will get him to remember us." Sonic looked at Knuckles with anger and said "So you hit him for nothing!" Knuckles closed his eyes and explained. "No, being unconscious will help him find the answer he's supposed to find, his revelation." Sonic calmed down and asked "How would you know that?" Knuckles looked at Sonic and said "Written in the tomes of my culture, the echidnas, there are those who have tampered with the Master Emerald causing its energy to scatter along with its shards. Only those with a pure heart can retrieve the shards with no effect. Those that have caused the explosion have been known to lose their minds and believe what's called the shape shifter. Nobody knows it's true form though, it takes the shape of those it knows and loves. I didn't think anything of it considered he used a fake emerald. Chaos Emeralds must have the same effects if that's what's happening." Sonic clenched his fists and ask "So he's going to go insane?" Knuckles leaned against the wall and said "It's not the Master Emerald so there's no guarantee he will. There's a chance that he will come out even stronger too. It depends if he finds the answer he's looking for."

**Tails' Mind**

"Another failed book. There must be something I'm missing. The shape shifter turned into all of my friends, why would he do that? He must be giving me hints." Tails thought before hearing wind. "What's happening now?" Without warning a black hole opened and started sucking in everything, even the books holding Tails' revelation. "Is this the end? Soon I will find out." Before falling in Tails heard the shape shifters voice. "Time is almost up. You must hurry before the day ends." Waking up Tails was no longer in his crazed episode but still could not remember his friends. "Oh man I have a splitting headache. I think I'll get…what in Mobius?" Tails noticed his restraints and was able to free himself with one of his Tails. Sonic was asleep at a desk in Tails' room while Knuckles had left to protect the Master Emerald in case the chaos energy had extra effects that can damage it. "Great, they invaded my home. I have to find a place to hide again." Tails whispered to himself creeping his way down stairs. He saw Amy and Cream hugging each other to comfort each other from past events. Neither of them noticed Tails so he took the opportunity to crouch behind his couch and make his way to the backyard seeing as Amy and Cream were looking at the front door.

Reaching the back door Tails peeked out to see if the coast was clear, it wasn't. Rouge was snooping around to search for jewels as she knew Tails wasn't dumb enough to keep gems in the house, she was right as Tails had a secret box holding fake emeralds 10 feet from the corner of his fence, holding them in case danger arrived before his coma. Seeing Rouge turned him angry from betrayal but focused on escape. Turning her back Tails flew to his roof and looked over the front door to see it was unguarded. "Where to hide? No doubt an unpredictable location and a spot where I can get in contact with the shape shifter again. The hospital is my best bet, don't think they'll find me there and there are drugs there to put me to sleep." With that Tails flew off towards the hospital with Sonic waking up not long after yelling "Tails is gone everyone!" Tails overheard with his fox ears and descended to the ground. "Guess now the sky isn't an option. Just two blocks away though."

With everyone scouring the area Tails had to take his time to progress without being spotted. Hiding in alleyways whenever Rouge was nearby as she was an expert at spotting people in crowds, going around buildings to avoid contact with Sonic and Amy and hiding in vents on the roofs of buildings whenever Cream was close. Successful Tails ran into the hospital and tried to find the storage room for chloroform to make himself sleep. Reaching the 11th floor Tails finally found it, he also heard familiar footsteps nearby. It was Sonic. Not seeing each other yet Tails quickly rushed into storage and grabbed a rag and chloroform. Hearing the footsteps get closer Tails had to think fast and he had an idea. The door opened and Sonic searched the room for Tails with no success. Tails was closer than Sonic thought as Tails had entered through a vent above Sonic without him noticing. "If I knocked him out he would've been found and they'd know I was here." Tails thought seeing Sonic leave. "Can't go back down its too risky. This place will have to do." Tails thought crawling deeper into the vent as to avoid detection.

"Hope this works." Tails said pouring a little chloroform onto the rag, closing it and knocking himself out. Waking up in the library the shape shifter appeared in front of Tails taking the form of Eggman. "You're very clever fox; however you have a small amount of time left. Time flies by when you sleep. When you wake up you will either be cured or insane. Allow me to show you the effects." Said the shape shifter waving his hand bringing them to the past. More specifically the Master Emerald altar showing many echidnas retrieving the power it holds. "This is where I first struck; into the minds of the corrupt. These echidnas sought the power for themselves and paid the price of their minds. Those that succeeded had to face the water creature, Chaos." said the shape shifter bringing them back to the library. "What does that have to do with me?" Tails asked looking confused. "You sought the Chaos Emeralds to finish you're invention of endless electricity through the city. You had used the chaos energy for yourself, your pride of success and to avoid failure. Time to read." With that the shape shifter disappeared leaving Tails to ponder his clues. "So that shows corruption, to get rid of him I need to help others instead of caring of my personal wants. That doesn't seem like enough though; he turned into my friends so why would he give me a clue like that?" Tails thought and finally figured it out. "That's it! Through one of my insanity moments I was called harsh things, but the opposite of those are savior and friendly! Letting the past be the past and forget the negatives! That's my revelation; I just have to find the book that holds it."

**Now you know everyone, but will Tails reach his goal in time or will his brain be invaded by insanity. Read the next chapter when it's out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

**Hello again people, this may be the final chapter. Sorry I was away, playing Sonic Dash and Sleeping Dogs takes the time away. Here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Revelation

**Real World**

Sonic and his friends have regrouped in search of Tails from his successful escape. "Where do you think he went Knuckles?" Sonic asked while Knuckles heard the news of the escape. "I don't know, he maybe our friend but he's unpredictable." Knuckles answered rubbing his chin. "Well what would Tails do?" Amy asked Cream who thought of something. "Tails is too smart to hide in the open, even in buildings. There are two places I think he may be hiding in. The sewers or a major building. They're the best guesses." Everyone except Amy, who knew why Cream knew because she loved him, looked at Cream wondering how she could've thought so smart. "Well it's a shot. I'll check the maze of the sewers; I'm fast enough to be in and out of that place without making a smell on me." Sonic said jumping in a sewage hole. "Best we double check places, Cream and Amy, you check the police station to see if the officers had seen Tails. Rouge, you check around Tails' workshop. It may be destroyed but he's bound to have a bunker around there in case what happened two weeks ago would happen. I'll check the abandoned buildings." Knuckles announced with the rest of the search party nodding heading in different directions.

**Tails' Mind**

"Where is that book? Sometime when I first met Sonic and I painted his plane." Tails quickly searched for the book he was looking for. Tails finally found the book where he first met Sonic and where the adventures began. Reading the book he heard cranking noise like a nail hitting the floor able to hear with his fox ears. In reality the vent where he lay passed out the bolts started to come loose. "You've finally found it, but that's where you must start and finish. Find the people you love." Said the shape shifter not showing itself. "I know. Let's see I met Sonic when I saw him run by past his plane. I painted it and he appeared. I introduced myself as did he and wanted a friend same as me. We're friends with benefits as he gave me confidence and I gave him a mechanic." Tails chuckled at the last line which was actually true. Reading the next book in which Sonic introduced Tails to his fan-girl Amy shaking hands and forming a friendship. Not long after Amy introduced Cream who fell in love with Tails without his knowledge. (Sonic X stories are told but they're too long so I won't go into them.)

**Real World**

Everyone regrouped with no success. "Well I certainly need to shower but to the point has anyone picked up any leads?" Sonic said looking at everyone who didn't reply. Knuckles then thought of something "Rouge do you still have that tracking device on you?" he asked. "I don't think that'll cut it Knuckles. When we were chasing him he did rip off his clothes." Rouge said wondering what Knuckles was going on about. "It's better than having nothing. Try using it if it can give us leads." Knuckles said hoping his hope wasn't in vain. "Well let's see if you're right." Rouge said pressing the buttons on her watch to track it leading to the hospital. "How did you know Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Just a guess. I was hoping the tracking device was stuck on his fur or something." Knuckles was dead on as Tails hadn't noticed it tangled in his fur on his leg. "Let's go then." Sonic said as everyone ran to the hospital.

**Tails' Mind**

Tails continued his search until he felt pain in his back and heard a loud thud. The vent finally broke and opened a black hole within the library. "Not now! It's not over yet." Tails thought reading the final book, Cosmos last minutes alive. With the last book being read the black hole didn't disappear, however the room lit up like a rainbow. "You made it a little too late. You shall remember but now there's consequences." With that the shape shifter forced the black hole to suck up Tails. "Wait until you are woken up, only then will you be able to get up." Tails wondered once again what the shape shifter meant but didn't care anymore as he was informed he was free at last. Not waiting long Tails felt his body shake and knew what it meant. "Tails wake up buddy. Wake up please." Sonic said holding Tails up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sonic staring down on him. "Is this another insane episode? If not then hi Sonic, it's great to see you." Tails said while Sonic cried tears of joy that he remembers him. "It's great to have you back Tails. How do you feel?" Sonic asked while Tails gave a weak smile. "I feel like I just came out of a boxing match, I hurt badly." Everyone laughed and lifted up Tails so he can walk. "You should get some rest Tails." Cream said.

Tails however didn't hear her and everyone noticed Tails staring into space. Tails moved in a direction in which he saw the familiar figure. "Did you see that guys?" Tails said when in reality he didn't speak. Tails followed the figure pondering why his friends didn't move until he figured it out. "Insane episode." In reality Tails was walking dull like and his friends was moving alongside him wondering what's wrong. Tails reached the hallway in which he heard the figure cry, it was Cosmo once again. "You killed me Tails, but I forgive you. I will always love you." Tails remembered the last time and was stricken with fear, even when Cosmo kissed him on the nose. Everything returned to normal with Knuckles asking "Are you alright?" Tails looked down and said "Hopefully, I failed to find my revelation in time and lost my sanity. I did however gain control of most of it. I can only hope I can avoid the negatives." Everyone looked trouble but Sonic had the guts to ask "Will you remember us or attack us again?" Tails smiled and said "Never again. I would never willingly hurt anyone of you." With that everyone exhaled but still worried on Tails' mind. "Knuckles, is there anything we can do about it?" Amy asked. "Unfortunately I don't know, I've only known about the effects from the Master Emerald not Chaos Emeralds. All we can do is hope for the best."

**Later in the night**

Tails fell asleep to the best sleep possible, dreaming he owned a prosperous kingdom with Cream as his wife and every one of his friends owned their own way of order. "Life is good." Tails said to himself hearing the familiar voice. "It certainly is. You did was what thought impossible, controlled your insanity while saving what's left." Tails didn't fear it anymore, his dream prevented it. "Yes, well you helped too giving me hints about my revelation." Tails looked over the balcony. "This is not the last time we'll meet; it'll be a daily thing from now on." The shape shifter said before vanishing. "How did you do it husband? How did you create the perfect city?" Cream said. Tails smiled and said "I had motivation, perfect friends, perfect life, a perfect brain but the best one of all is my perfect wife." Tails said causing Cream to blush and kiss each other. "Life can't get any better than this."

The End

**I would like to say I brought this dream up because it was my dream too. Three years ago there was nothing about that dream that made it flawed. There isn't a sequel though, sorry to those who enjoyed the story. Have a great night.**


End file.
